Amy's Wonderful game show!
by roses-and-red
Summary: The Cast of La corda d'oro ends up on a game show! Only one person can be the winner, who will it be?
1. Episode 1: A New Start

Heyy this is my second fanfic so might not be as good

Sorry if its short =(

DISCLAMIER: I don't own La corda d'oro or any of the charters other than me

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Amy: Hey Everyone! Welcome to the second season of a crazy game show, which is now rename to Amy's wonderful game show of Death!

Our first group the Fruits Basket cast got cancel, or at least I think they did. So on this season we have the cast from La corda D'oro

Amy: So lets welcome our contestants! We have Hino, Tsukimori, Tsuchiura, Shimizu, Hihara, Yunoki and Fuyuumi! So lets welcome them all!

*Everyone walks into the room

Amy: Like our last season the winner will get a million dollars. And of course everyone on the show will be tortured. *coughs especially Tsukimori and Tsuchiura

Tsukimori:.....

Amy: Shessh you know you have to actually TALK on this show?

Tsukimori:......

Amy: This is going to be a looooong season.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Amy: So over here is where you'll be staying for the next month or 2. You'll be sharing rooms. The room are as following: Room 1 Hino and Fuyuumi

Hino: Yay!

Amy: Room 2 Shimizu, Hihara and Yunoki

Shimizu:zzzzzzzzzZzzzzZzz

Amy: And finally room 3 Tsukimori and Tsuchiura!

Tsuchiura: Your kidding right?

Amy: Nope! ^-^

Amy: And before you start yelling at me, just remember your on "national t.v" which means whatever you do, EVERYONE will see!

Tsuchiura: I think I'm gonna die

Amy: Oh yeah, in additional if you get killed or die because of one of the challenges we aren't responsible.

Tsuchiura: SO YOUR TELLING THERE A CHANCE I MIGHT DIE ON THIS STUPAID GAME SHOW?!

Amy: Uhh hu! and beside who would care for a green hair freak like you?

Hino: Umm Amy you shouldn't have said that.....

Tsuchiura: Why you little....

Amy: Say bye to the camera Tsuchiura! Well until next episode, see ya!

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Heyy everyone sorry if Tsuchiura is OOC

Please review please?

Oh ya, feel free to send in your request for some challenges ( some past ones were rock climbing, truth or dare etc)


	2. Epiosde2Torture the greenguy and blueguy

Review please!

DISCLAIMER: I do not own la corda d'oro blah blah

* * *

Amy: Hey everyone! Welcome back to our second episode!

Amy: I like to called this episode torture the green-headed guy, and the blue headed guy.

Amy: In other words torture Len and Tsuchiura.

Hihara: Phew I thought it was me.

Amy: Well yay for you.

Amy: Today challenge is....

Len: Will you just say it already?

Amy: They always have to ruined my dramatic effect =*(

Amy: Anyhow, Len and Tsuchiura will be dressing up as girls!

Len + Tsuchiura: Say what?

Amy: You heard me right!

Amy: Hino you'll be dressing up Len, and Fuyuumi-chan you'll be dressing up Tsuchiura.

Amy: I'm sure you'll do a excellent job Fuyuumi-chan!

Fuyuumi: Thank.....you.....very......much

Hihara: What about the rest of us?

Amy: Errr..... the rest of you won't be participating.

Amy: That's why its called torture the "green-headed guy" and "blue-headed guy."

Amy: Well actually, the rest of you will be voting for who looks better dress as a girl!

Amy: And did I mention that the winner gets 1000 dollars!

Len: Shessh, big deal. I already have 1000 dollars!

Amy: And.... they get to do whatever they want to the other player!

Tsuchiura: Pie in Len face.....shark eating Len.....more..pie...more shark

Amy: Okk there.... you haven't won yet.

Amy: Oh ya the audience gets to vote too!

Amy: So lets begin!

* * *

Amy: WARNING: Whatever your about to see, may ruin your eyes and/or brain for life. Viewer discretion is advised^-^

Amy: Ok! Time to come out boys....I mean girls

Len+Tsuhiura: No

Tsuhiura: We didn't even agree to this.

Amy: It something called the "audience." Quote, quote.

Amy: Now you wouldn't want to disappoint them, now would you?

Len + Tsuhiura: Fine

*Len and Tsuhiura come out

Amy: Omg

Yunoki: o.0

Hihara: Errrr....ummm...

Shimizu: Did...I...wake....up...in...some......reverse....world?

Amy: So Hino can you tell us what you did to Len?

Hino: Well first I put on a nice long blue gown.

Hino: Then I added a wonderful long scarf with some bright red blush!

Hino: And to top it off, a tiara!

Amy: Wow pretty impressive Hino^^

Amy: So Fuyuumi can you tell us what you did to Tsuhiura?

Fuyuumi: Well....first....I put on a pink lace.....dress on him.

Fuyuumi: Then....I added matching....slippers.

Fuyuumi: I also ..added gloves.

Fuyuumi: And...to finish it, off ....I put on a cherry hairpin.

Amy: Good job Fuyuumi!

Fuyuumi: Thank...you.

Amy: You both make wonderful girls....NOT.

Amy: If you want to see a wonderful picture go to .com/albums/rr153/rose-and-bunnies/?action=view¤t=

Amy: Actually not so wonderful...

Amy: Now it's time for you the audience to vote.

Amy: Who looks better as girl Len or Tsuhiura!

Amy: Leaves you votes in your reviews or in the poll on my profile!

Amy: Until next time..see ya!

* * *

Preview for next episode:

Amy: Well unfortunately right now I ran out of ideas

Amy: So unless you the audience comes up with one, this show gonna be cancel!

Amy: Thanks and have nice day! ^^

* * *

Review please and vote on who looks better!


	3. Episode 3:The great fall of Amy's toture

_DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN ANYTHING IN THIS STORY EXPECTS MOIII_

* * *

_Dear World,_

_I'm sorry for leaving the game show for a long time , and those of you who have been waiting for months and months, dying to know what will happen next. So now that I 'm back let the 3rd__ episode begin!_

Amy: Hello and welcome to the 3rd episode of Amy's wonderful game show!

Amy: Now for results for the last episode!

Amy: Time for a flashback!

_Amy: And so today task will be to dress up Len and Tsuchiura up as girls!_

_Amy: And the winner will get 1000 dollars and have the privilege to do whatever he wants to the other player!_

Amy: Ahhhh the good old times.

Amy: I feel like it was yesterday!

Len: Can we get a move on here? I have practice my violin.

Amy: Some thing never change .

Amy: Anyhow times for the results!

Amy: Here are the votes!

Amy: 1 vote for Tsuchiura and 1500 for Len!

Amy: Just kidding!

Amy: 1 for Tsuchiura and 6 for Len!

Amy: So sad…..where did all the fan go…..?

Tsuchiura: Your kidding right? I mean that person so mean….and

Hihara: Unkind…

Hino: Cold hearted…..

Yunoki: And rich *smirks

*Everyone stares at Yunoki

Amy: Kay….Awkward o.0

Amy: Ok, here a logically explanation. Green-headed dude here play a lot of sports, so logically he would have more muscles.

Amy: Here some quotes for the audience

"Anyway, I can imagine Len being pretty but Ryou?GOD he's so muscular and it would make him looked scary XD"

"Ha ha! I think... Len looked better. Though he looked a little scary!"

"I think both idiots look ugly and should now be called green-head and blue head!"

Tsuchiura: Wait….the last quote was by you right?

Amy: Nods nods

Tsuchiura: I should have guess.

Amy: Anyhow, back to the explanation! So since Len is skinny like a shrimp and Tsuchiura is big as a …ummmmm ……well big! It logically correct if Len looks like a girl!

Amy: And that explains it all in a nutshell!

Len: You just took half a page to explain that?!

Amy: Why not? ^-^

Amy: So Len what would like happen to Tsuchiura!

Len: Nothing.

Amy: Nothing?

Len: Ya, look I have to go practice violin or else I'm gonna fall behind.

Amy: Wow o.0

Len: Well bye.

*Leaves room

Amy: Your kidding where the ******************************************* torture !

Amy: What has happen to my wonderful game show?

Amy: Why why what have I done wrong?

Hino: Ummmmm Amy?

Amy: Whyyyyyyyyyyyy

Hino: Well folks looks like Amy not here now *sweat drop

Hino: So I'll say it for her

Hino: Thank you for tuning into another episode of Amy's wonderful game show!

Hino: And until next time, see ya!

Amy: That's mines line!!

___________________________________End of episode 3____________________________________

Preview for next episode:

Amy: Ok today everyone will be switching instruments!

Amy: And you only have a hour to practice!

Amy: And to guarantee you have a difficultly job I'll be choosing for you!

Amy: And unlike other episode if you fail this task you kick out!

Everyone: What!!!

Amy: Well if you fail, your kick out, unless you can get 3 votes from the audience!

Amy: So everyone lets enjoy this episode!

Len: Really? -_-


End file.
